


Punish me, Senpai

by Acoolboy8



Category: Sword Art Online, ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり - 竿尾悟 | Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri - Sao Satoru (Manga), 人生 | Jinsei - Life Consulting (Anime), 坂本ですが？ | Sakamoto desu ga? | Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Broken holes, Butt Slapping, Clubroom Sex, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Demons, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Monsters, Occult club, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Ultra Hardcore, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, Yuri, all the way through, horse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: Mari gets punished by Aina in different ways. Also involving Silica and Sherry.





	1. Aina punishes Mari

“You know what happens when you don’t do things I tell you to do.” Aina sighed. The Occult Club room was a mess! Mari was in charge of cleaning it, and it’s been 3 days.

“Aina-senpai! Please forgive me!” Mari bowed down. “I’m sorry for not doing this. But school work as really gotten me stressed.” 

“I know. But you’re still gonna get punished. Now bend over.” Aina said and Mari did so. Aina locked the door and went into the club room closet to get something. Mari strips naked and Aina did as well. Aina went over to Mari who bends over. Her tiny ass on display. Aina smirked and spanks Mari. Mari yelps. Aina has a big strap-on dildo and slaps the fake cock on Mari’s tiny butt.

”Don’t tease me, Senpai.” Mari blushed and was getting wet. Aina pulled Mari to her body and kissed her. Both girls moaned as Aina tasted Mari’s lips. Aina stopped and got in front of Mari’s face. Mari opened her mouth to accept the fake cock. Aina entered her mouth slowly. She placed one hand on her head as the Occult Club President sucked the head and the first 3 inches of the thick toy. 

“Good girl. Suck that cock.” Aina smiled and moved her hips a little, getting more of the 10 inch rubber cock in Mari’s mouth. It’s as thick as Aina’s arm. Mari looked up at Aina. Aina smirked and grabbed Mari’s head and forced more of the cock down her Kouhai’s throat. Mari’s eyes went wide and she began to gag on the fake rock. “I love that sound.” Aina giggles and thrusted her hips roughly, but at a slow pace. Mari gagged everytime Aina thrusted her hips. And Aina loved it. After a few minutes of this, Aina pulled out. Aina then got on the table and Mari got on top of her. Mari sat on Aina’s face. Aina ate her cunt out, licking at her clit.

“Ahhh Senpai!” Mari moaned loudly, feeling her senpai’s tongue deep inside her pussy. Aina then moved to her other hole. Mari gasped as she felt her tongue deep in her anus. Aina grabbed the girl’s butt and spread them to get more access to her holes. Mari got off of Aina and turned around. She aimed the strap-on at her pussy and sank her hips down. She had done this with Aina only a couple times. “Ahhhh Senpai!” Mari moaned in pleasure. The toy hitting her spot and pushing her womb. Aina grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down the toy. Mari moaned softly as the bouncing was slow at first. Aina pulled Mari down and kissed her, Mari’s hands on Aina’s breasts. Aina started to thrust up into Mari. Going faster and harder making her Kouhai moan louder in the kissing. Aina hands spanked Mari’s ass and rubbed her as well. The kissing stop and Aina smirked and enjoyed the sounds of sex in the Occult Club Room. Mari’s face was flushed and her eyes closed shut, her mouth gaping with her moans. 

“Yeah baby, moan for me.” Aina said and bucked her hips quicker. “You gonna cum?” Mari could only nod. “Cum for Senpai!” Aina spanked Mari harder. Mari released her juices. She cried out and clamped down on Aina’s toy. Aina kept moving her hips as Mari came. Mari panted and bends down to capture Aina’s lips. Mari removed herself from Aina and her pussy was gaping. Aina’s toy was covered in Mari’s pussy juice. Aina strokes it and got to her feet. Mari bends over on the table and Aina pushes her fake cock into Mari’s tight hole. Aina got the head in and grabbed Mari’s hips. She pushes slowly and Mari moaned in pain.

”Oh Yeah...your ass is opening to take it.” Aina said and soon her crotch touched her Kouhai’s tiny butt. Aina bended over and told Mari she go slow. Mari wasn’t used to anal yet. But this was a punishment after all. Aina then started to fuck Mari’s ass. Mari cried out as Aina used hard hitting thrusts. More flesh on flesh sounds filled the room along with Mari’s cries. 

“Senpai! Senpai!” Mari screamed out. Aina spanked her again.

”Are you gonna clean up this club room!?” Aina shouted and spanked Mari again, while keeping her rough thrusts going. 

“Yes Aina-senpai! I will I will!” Mari cried out in pleasure. She was enjoying the punishment. Aina stopped thrusting and pulled out. 

“Good girl.” Aina said and placed her hand inside Mari’s gaping hole. Mari gasped as she felt her Senpai’s hand up her ass. Aina went deeper and deeper all the way to the elbow. Aina pulled her arm out and pushed it back in.

”Ahh! Senpai!” Mari cried out and was on the verge of cumming again. Aina went faster and pushed in harder to get her entire arm inside. Mari moaned louder and she felt her stomach move. Aina pulled back to the wrist and pushed back in again. Mari continued to moan loudly. Aina thrusted her arm in and out of Mari. This caused Mari to cum again. Aina pulled out and Mari’s ass was gaping. Aina cleaned off her arm and Mari was panted hard. 

“We’re done here. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aina got dressed and kissed Mari before she left.

Silica and Sherry hid in the closet the entire time. They came out and walked to their sibling.

”Wow! Look at her hole!” Sherry was in awe as her oldest triplet’s asshole. She put her finger inside it and wiggled it around. Mari twitched in response. Silica elbowed Sherry.

”Don’t do that.” She said. They helped Mari get her clothes back on and she could barely walk. Silica and Sherry help Mari out of the club room and they head on home. Meanwhile, Aina did a spell and she now had a cock. 

“So her siblings were watching the entire time? And didn’t bother to clean up the club room like I asked!? No matter. They’ll get punished too.” Aina giggles and strokes her 10 inch fat cock. She went on home for the day and planned on punishing Silica and Sherry after class was done the next day.


	2. Aina punishes Silica and Sherry (Futa Aina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aina shows off her new spell to Silica and Sherry.

Class ended for the next day, Silica and Sherry headed to the club room. Mari stayed at home due to Aina’s punishment yesterday. The twins entered the club room, still a mess, and saw Aina naked with her huge cock erected. Silica and Sherry were stunned and didn’t know what to say.

”Why didn’t you clean the club room like I asked. I saw you leave with Mari yesterday.” Aina said and glares at the two.

”We were concerned with Mari.” Said Sherry.

”We didn’t think about the club room.” added Silica.

Aina sighed and motioned Sherry and Silica to come to her. “Come here.”

”Yes Senpai?” Sherry looked at Aina’s cock.

”It’s punishment time. Now get naked and bend over.” Aina commanded. The twins obeyed her and removed their clothes so they can be naked. “You two are so beautiful.” Aina giggled and she spanks both of them. They yelped in pain. “I told you how many times to clean this room!?”

”A bunch of times.” Silica answered.

”And why haven’t you done it yet?” Aina spanked the girls again.

”Homework!” Sherry cries out. Aina sparked her twice.

”You have good grades and no homework all week! Are you just playing around in this room? Messing with stuff and spells? Don’t lie to your Senpai.”

”It’s the truth. We mess around...a lot.” Silica said and got spanked twice as well. She groaned in response.

”Very well then.” Aina said and pushed her huge cock inside Silica’s pussy. She screamed in pain as the cock stretches her vagina open. Aina told Sherry to not move and stay quiet. She begins to thrust into Silica, grabbing her hips, enjoying Silica's warmth. Silica was moaning so much, Aina had to cover her mouth with duct tape. She didn't want other students or the faculty to know about this. Aina placed her hands back on Silica's hips and thrusted. Silica’s moans are muffled with the duct tape on her mouth. Aina went faster, she panted as she drove her dick up into Silica’s womb. Sherry went to lock the door and checked if anyone was outside.

”All clear, Senpai.” She responds and went back to her spot.

”Good. I’m about to finish with Silica.” Aina smirked and went harder and groaned with each one. “Take my cum baby!” Aina slammed her cock to the hilt and blasted deep inside Silica’s pussy. 

“Mmmmmmmmm!!!” Silica moans and came as well. Aina pulled out and Silica rested on the table, panting. Aina removes the duct tape and pets Silica's head.

"How's was that?" She asked.

"Good." Silica had a smile on her face.

"My turn." Sherry said and Aina went to her. Aina smirked and pressed her cock inside Sherry's tight hole. 

"Be a good girl and take it!" Aina growled and rammed her cock to the hilt up Sherry's tiny ass. 

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sherry screamed in agony as she felt her virgin hole split into two. 

"Be quiet! Do you want us to get in trouble?" Aina growled and grabbed the duct tape.

"Sorry Senpai...it just hurts!" Sherry formed tears. Aina placed duct tape on Sherry's mouth to silence her.

"Shut up." Aina replied and smacked Sherry's butt and thrusted her hips. Silica was asleep, still bented over and cum leaking out of her gaping vagina.

Sherry formed tears and made muffled cries as her Senpai thrusted her cock in and out of her ass at a rough pace. The smack sounds filled the room. Aina’s grip tightens on Sherry's hips as she grunted in pleasure. "You're tiny ass is so good!" She moaned loudly and thrusted even harder. Going balls deep every time she pulled halfway out. She cums inside Sherry after 20 more thrusts. Sherry muffled cries and came with Aina. Aina moaned and pulled out. Cum leaking out of the Kouhai’s gaping ass.  "Please clean this clubroom. Tomorrow. And I will watch you three clean it. And then I'll inspect it. And if anything is wrong, punishment. Got it?"

"Yes Senpai." Sherry said and panted hard. 

“Good. We’re done here. You may go home now.” Aina smiled and her clothes back on and left.


	3. Aina summons a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mari, Silica and Sherry are in class, Aina summons a demon to have sex with....just to test it out. Unfortunately, the demon does not last very long, making this chapter short.

Aina summons a demon to test out. She planned on using it on the triplets. The demon was female and had muscles. And a huge cock. 12 inches in length and 6 inches in girth. She also had red skin and black horns on her head.

"Why have you summoned me?" The demon asked, her red skin sticking out in the room.

"For testing." Aina replied and stripped and grabs the huge red cock and strokes it. She begins to suck the cock. The demon groans and placed her hands on Aina's head.

"My, you're good." The demon said. "Call me Red by the way."

"Mhmm." Aina deepthroats the massive cock. The demon started to thrust her hips. Aina started to gag and choke on the huge cock. Her throat bulging out to the shape of Red's cock. The demon pulled out and pins Aina to a wall in the clubroom. She rams her entire cock up Aina's ass. "AHHHHH!!" Aina screamed out in pain and pleasure. 

"Shut up!" The demon held Aina's neck and squeezed it hard, choking Aina to prevent her from screaming and alerting the classes or faculty in the school. Aina gasps for air as the demon chokes her, while ramming her huge cock in her backdoor. The demon went quicker and harder, she pulls Aina’s head back and kisses her, swallowing her loud moans. “Take my cum!” The demon roared and she fills Aina’s stomach and rectum with her seed. Aina gasps and her tummy expands a bit. The demon pulled out and turns Aina around and rams into her pussy. Aina screamed again but the demon silenced them with another kiss.

The demon’s time ran out and she vanished. Aina panted. “That’s good~ Time to wait for class to end.”


	4. Tentacle Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silica gets punished for dropping a box full of papers...by a tentacle monster.

Class ended and Mari and her sisters began to clean the Occult Club. Aina watches them, so far so good. Not one mistake yet....until Silica drops a box full of papers.

”Uh oh.” Sherry gulped.

Aina snarled and grabs Silica and placed her down on the table. “I’m sorry Senpai!”

”Shut up!” Aina slapped Silica and then did a spell to lock Mari and Sherry in closet. Then she made the room soundproof. No distractions! Aina could not use the demon, as the seconds it lasted wasn’t enough to fully punish her Kouhais. Not yet anyways. So it would have to wait. Aina ties up Silica to the table and looks at her book. 

“I’m sorry Senpai! I’ll pick up the papers!” Silica cried out to Aina. But Aina did not listen. She found a spell to use. Tentacles. The creature came out of the book and it was big. Silica gasped as she saw the 3 tentacles that it possessed. They were very thick, as thick as a soda can and long as 15 inches. Silica’s uniform was removed by a spell and the tentacle monster got closer. The first tentacle went to Silica’s mouth.

”Open up!” Aina laughs. The tentacle forced its way down Silica’s throat, and started pumping into her.

”MMMMM! GHULK!!!” Silica gagged and chocked on the tentacle. It reached all the way into her stomach. Aina starts fingering Silica’s holes so that the monster could fuck it. Aina stops the Tentacle penetrated Silica’s pussy and ass and started going very deep, the tips touching the one that is down Silica’s throat. The three tentacles pumped in and out of Silica. She was on the verge of blacking out. This was too much for her to take. Aina laughed and masturbared to the sight, Silica’s stomach bulging with three huge tentacles inside of her. They pumped harder and faster. “MMMM!!!” Was all Silica could make it. Aina summoned a strap on like the one she used on Mari. The 2 tentacles fucking her holes pulled out, leaving them gaping. The one pumping her throat kept going. It suddenly pulled out and Silica laid there...a panting mess. Aina started face-fucking her with 10 inch black rubber cock, that had the same girth as the Tentacle Monster. 

“Take it! Take it!” Aina moaned and slammed harder and quickly into Silica’s mouth. Silica was moaning and gagging once again. The tentacles went to Silica’s holes again and went into her. Silica came hard. She clamps down on both of them as Aina removed herself and a tentacle replaced her. Silica gags once more and the monster began fucking her again. Silica felt so full and once the monster came, she was gonna be filled to the brim, and Aina would enjoy it. Mari and Sherry were gonna get punished next, but by different monsters. Aina looked through her book to look for one for Sherry. Aina giggles. “This one will do~” 

Silica was then put in the air and tentacles wrapped her arms and legs up as the three tentacles kept at with her holes. The monster was about to cum. Silica has tears flowing down face as she felt the tentacles ravage her holes. They started cumming. Silica felt so much cum going into her, her stomach bloated and bloated. Cum started flowing out of her mouth as the tentacles were still fucking her. The tentacles dropped her down and pulled out. Silica throws up the cum and cum flows out of her ass and pussy. Silica soon blacked out, her belly looking like she was about to give birth to triplets. Aina puts plugs in Silica’s holes to keep the cum trapped inside her. Aina summons the next monster. A demon hell horse anthro. The horse had black skin, red glowing eyes and horns for ears. It’s tail had a pointed tip as well. It stood at 8 feet tall and it was muscular. Aina pulls out Mari and got her clothes off.

”Look at this monster! He’s so damn big! Perfect for you!” Aina kisses Mari’s cheek as Mari was horrified by the demon’s cock. A massive 16 inches with a girth like his buff arms. Surely Mari would be torn apart from this horse demon. Aina spanks Mari and she was told to go. Mari gulped and the horse looked at her. It’s time for Mari’s punishment.


	5. Horse Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari gets destroyed by a horse monster.

Aina summons the next monster. A demon hell horse anthro. The horse had black skin, red glowing eyes and horns for ears. It’s tail had a pointed tip as well. It stood at 8 feet tall and it was muscular. Aina pulls out Mari and got her clothes off.

”Look at this monster! He’s so damn big! Perfect for you!” Aina kisses Mari’s cheek as Mari was horrified by the demon’s cock. A massive 16 inches with a girth like his buff arms. Surely Mari would be torn apart from this horse demon. Aina spanks Mari and she was told to go. Mari gulped and the horse looked at her. It’s time for Mari’s punishment. Aina summoned rope and wrapped it around Mari’s arms. The horse chuckled and spreads Mari’s tiny butt apart, getting a look at her pussy and asshole. The horse then licked her asshole, digging its massive slimy tongue inside. 

“Mmmmmmm!” Mari cries out and squirmed.

Aina slapped Mari. “No no no. Do not try to escape. Your tiny little hole is never gonna be the same again!” 

“Senpai....” Mari groaned. 

“Horse Demon!?.....tear her ass up!” Aina said and spanked the horse demon. It neighed demonically and rammed his huge cock up Mari’s tiny ass. Mari screamed in agony, a massive bulge appearing all the way to her chest. “Holy shit! Look how deep you are! Fill her up with cum baby!” 

The demon starts thrusting into Mari with incredible force, knocking the breath right out of Mari. Mari screams as the horse destroys her asshole. He pins her down and got rougher with the petite girl. The horse kisses Mari and kept going. The horse pulls out roughly and shows Aina the widened ass. “Holy shit!” Aina gasped at the hole. Aina snaps her fingers and the demon went to fuck Mari’s throat. He rams all the way in one go. His balls smack Mari’s throat. Aina got a closer look and was turned on by the bulge in her Kouhai’s throat and chest. Mari gagged and choked on the massive meat as the demon kept pumping his horse cock down Mari’s gullet. The horse cums. Filling Mari up to the brim. The cum soon shoots out of her ruined ass! Aina opened her mouth and is showered with the cum. Mari blacks out and the horse demon pulls out. The horse vanished and it was time for Sherry’s punishment. A wearwolf monster.


End file.
